Heat
by love comes and goes
Summary: Their relationship never made any sense.


Oga bit the top of her exposed breast, covering her mouth with his left hand when she moaned in pleasure. Hilda moved her knee against his crotch, not one to be out done, and was pleased to hear him hiss.

Her shorts—provided by Oga's sister to sleep in—was removed in the next breath, along with his shirt.

They were fighting for dominance, trying to one up each other. They were a flurry of hot passion and anger from the usual days' events, and their physical interaction was a release of the tension—sexual or otherwise—that they always sported.

They never spoke of it, they never treated each other any different, and it wasn't something they regularly did either. It just... happened.

The deed done, Oga removed himself off her, after collecting himself, and shifted to Baby Be'el's other side so that the child was between them. His bed hadn't always been big, but his parents surprised him with a bigger one, saying that it must be a tight squeeze for all three of them. Again, the misunderstanding was in place but, for once, Oga didn't bother to try and correct them.

Not to mention, Baby Be'el wouldn't stop crying until both he, and Hilda were on the bed with him, and neither wanted to experience his shocking tantrums any longer.

Hilda threw Oga's boxers at his face, making him curse under his breath, not wanting to wake Baby Be'el. The child had selective hearing. He opted for glaring which only made Hilda smirk.

Bitch.

* * *

"Imbecile." Hilda growled against his lips. They had been bantering as per usual during lunch hour as Oga had been unappreciative of her cooking. The argument had heated up, and Hilda was ready to unsheathe her sword.

"You wanna walk around baby Be'el?" Furuichi had said nonchalantly. Baby Be'el had nodded, already tired of their constant fighting, and they had left them to their own devices.

Which ended in Oga pushing her against the fence... and kissing her senseless.

Their relationship never made any sense.

"Bitch." Was Oga's overused retort.

Already the sexual tension was high, and she felt his erection. She purposefully wrapped her legs around his waist, and brought them closer together, grinding their pelvises. They both moaned at the sensations it caused.

"Og- Oh my god!"

Any normal couple would have sprang apart, but Hilda and Oga were anything but normal. They merely turned towards the surprised voice, reluctantly pulling their faces apart.

"_What_?" Oga hissed, annoyed by whoever had the balls to interrupt. He was surprised to see Aoi, her face a mixture of shock and...—sadness?

"I—you—I—I thought you, and Hilda weren't together!" Aoi yelled with an accusatory finger. Oga and Hilda looked at each other briefly, both with scowls on their faces, before looking back at the girl.

"We're not," they both answered.

"Then—wait what?" Aoi was completely confused.

"I would never actually be in a relationship with this fool," Hilda stated with a look of contempt.

"Yeah, what she said." Oga grunted.

"But—but, I mean, then why are you guys—"

Hilda rose an eyebrow at the girl's inability to complete a sentence while Oga made a face.

"It's her huge ass chest. I'm a tit guy," Oga explained, emphasizing how much by squeezing her right boob making Aoi blush ten different shades of red. She was frozen from embarrassment, and Oga grew bored. So with a shrug, Oga lent down to Hilda's face, and continued where they left off.

A squeak, and then Aoi was gone.

"Aoi's really weird sometimes." Oga murmured against Hilda's lips. He began to trail down her chin, to her neck, and hoisting her up against the fence for better access to her cleavage. His fingers slipped under her dress, and with a quick movement, had her breasts exposed completely, making Oga lick his lips in anticipation.

"You truly are a fool." Hilda rasped out, pulling at Oga's hair.

Oga did not answer, briefly remembering that he was having sex with a demon nurse, raising a demon baby meant to destroy the human race with her as if it was a normal occurance.

Then Hilda's hand began to trail down into his pants, and he remembered that he really didn't give a damn.


End file.
